


Because of You.

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Jordan is a good boyfriend, M/M, Nothing Sexual, Stiles Has Bad Friends, Underage - Freeform, its fine though, they don't have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Frankly, Stiles friends kind of all suck. His boyfriend is pretty great though.





	Because of You.

Stiles does have a boyfriend okay. 

He  _ does _ .

He has a hot older boyfriend. Honestly, it’s not his fault that no one believes him. Which is weird, since one day he came to school in a shirt that wasn’t his and the left side of his neck looking like it’d been mauled. Like, there were literally  _ teeth _ indents. No way in hell he was able to bite himself!

He has also shown  _ pictures _ ! And texts! And It’s so fucking frustrating, oh and demeaning and painful that none of his friends thinks that he could actually have a boyfriend. Like, Lydia  _ actually _ said that. Said that Jordan was too hot for him. And not one of his friends disagreed.

He’s not proud that he cried over it in his jeep instead of going to class.

But well he  _ did. _

Then he went to the police station, eyes still red rimmed and he didn’t even care if this was technically a place of work he needed a hug. He needed a hug from his boyfriend because admittedly Jordan gives the best hugs. He’s taller than Stiles, border too so when he wraps Stiles up in his arms it feels like nothing can hurt him. And that’s what he  _ needs _ . So he marches into the station, same one he’s been walking the halls of since he was nine and his dad couldn’t afford a babysitter and his mom had just died and the Sheriff at the time had a soft spot for kids and let Stiles run around. It helped that he soon gained the love of all the deputies. 

Stiles takes a quick look around the office. Jordan isn’t at his desk but the jacket is still draped over the chair and the coffee on the table is half full so he’s here somewhere. Stiles decides to wait, sinking to the floor and leaning back against the two drawers on the left side of the desk, hiding his face in his knees and trying really, really hard not to cry again. But then Jordan is there, his eyes are soft and concerned is etched in the frown he’s wearing. He holds out his hands, hauling Stiles up and wrapping him up. He smells like pine and warmth Stiles feels so safe with her face tucked into the man's neck, both arms wrapping around Jordan’s waist in turn, holding him just as tightly as the man is holding him. 

Stiles was just happy he was able to have this, able to hug his boyfriend in public.

See, Stiles was sixteen when Jordan went to Stiles’ dad, his own  _ boss _ and asked permission to take his son on a date. Jordan was twenty three, but Stiles had always been so mature that when the Sheriff told him his son was still in high school he was literally taken aback. He just nodded when John confirmed that he had no idea the boy wasn’t eighteen, but then asked why Jordan had asked then.

“My mama raised me right, sir. Stiles already means a lot to me, and I would still like to take him out.” 

“You understand what him being sixteen means right? The limits it puts on your relationship?”

“Yes sir. I wouldn’t do anything with him until he was legal.” Jordan answered, and when John narrowed his eyes he continues, “I’m a police officer because I want to make the world a safer place. But I also care about the law, and I know it’s there for good reasons.”

“Kid, I’m not worried about you upholding the law. I’m more worried you won’t be able to say no to my son. He can be quite persistent if he wants something.” 

Jordan just laughed at that, “Yeah sir. He spent the last six months trying to guess my name.”

Two weeks later Jordan asked Stiles out on a date. Then again the week after. He kept asking for two months until Stiles realized that he wasn’t joking. It took his dad telling him that Jordan had asked for his permission months ago for Stiles to actually believe it.

After he said yes though, Jordan began to fucking  _ woo _ him. 

Jordan was an amazing boyfriend. He always paid (Stiles, I’m the one with the job it just makes sense), he held doors open for him, kissed his cheek, his knuckles, his forehead. He didn’t even actually kiss Stiles for the first few weeks. Stiles literally had to jump attack him, sneaking up from behind before darting around him and kissing him chastely. They both pulled back grinning like idiots. Jordan brought him coffees and baked him cookies. After a summer full of dates they mellowed out. They didn’t really go out much anymore, instead they did things like go grocery shopping together, hang out at either Stiles’ house or Jordan’s apartment. Stiles did homework while Jordan read, his feet resting in his boyfriend's lap. They cooked together at least four nights a week, trying new recipes. They had even begun having the most boring yet at the same time awesome sleep overs ever.

His dad trusted Jordan, was  _ friends _ with him. So when Stiles first asked his dad if he could stay the night on a Saturday he had agreed, hadn't even reminded them that they had to wait until Stiles was eighteen. Both boys knew that and respected the rule. In the seven months they had been dating they hadn’t done anything more than rut against each other, cumming in their respective underwear after a considerably sexy make out session. Stiles absolutely loved the fact that he made his older boyfriend feel like he was  _ ‘living a teenage dream with the way I turn you on’ _ . 

Weekend sleepovers had then turned into weekday sleepovers and they basically alternated whose house every few nights, but Stiles had only woken up alone a handful of times in the last two months. 

But despite all this, Jordan had never met Stiles’ friends. Frankly, he had never  _ wanted _ him to. If it was because on some deep, inner soul level Stiles knew he friends kind of sucked, well. Like, Stiles had met Jordan’s friends. The guys he played basketball with on Tuesday nights at the local gym. Stiles would do his homework on the bleachers and watch over the kids some of the guys had to bring. After a month of that the guys started just always bringing their kids, saying that Stiles was awesome and all the kids loved him. Jenny, the five year old daughter of this guy Luke, a large tower of a man was the cutest little girl  _ ever _ and Stiles ended up becomming a pretty regular babysitter for her. Actually, there were six kids he sat for on a regular basis thanks to Jordan’s basketball league. It got to the point where instead of doing homework on the bleachers he would take the seven or eight kids to the park for the two hours and just enjoy it. 

He went out for lunch with Jordan and his old high school buddies, and none of them ever treated Stiles like some spastic freak who talked too much. In fact they were all very nice. One of them actually flirted with Stiles when Jordan went to the washroom which was a definite confidence boost. Annoying, unwanted,  _ unreciprocated _ but a confident boost nonetheless. 

Anyway not the point. Point is, Jordan and he had a very, very good relationship. They were both incredibly stable in it, happy. They had a fucking routine at this point, they got ready for bed together. They went for wings after Basketball on Tuesday before going back to Jordan’s where Stiles would massage his boyfriend's feet and legs while they relaxed on the couch. Stiles brushing his teeth while Jordan showered before bed. In the mornings Jordan made coffee and eggs while Stiles showered and they ate together. If they were at Stiles’ John would join them, smiling fondly at the two. After that Stiles would race upstairs to get dressed, Jordan holding out his phone so Stiles wouldn’t forget and pressing a kiss to the boys forehead and a slap to the ass. 

Saturday mornings they went out to the movies watching something at random for the cheap morning prices, that Stiles paid for since  _ ‘i literally have this money because you introduced me to your friends and now I babysit like four nights a week’ _ . After that they did the grocery shopping for the week, getting enough food to half stock two fridges, because well they spent equal time at both places. Sunday afternoon was spent at the small bookstore across from Linda’s Beauty Depo. where Jordan almost always bought two books. He was such a nerd. Sunday evenings were spent taking a bath together (a relatively new additive to their routine) and while it may be pushing the law they still had never done anything sexual together (again, aside from rutting like horny teenagers). 

Stiles is happy. He is so, so happy sometimes he thinks it’s just one big dream. And on the two days a month when Jordan isn’t next to him in the morning because of the night shift he had to work he’ll think it is. But he always spends those nights at Jordan’s apartment so that when he wakes up he’ll know it’s all real.

He’s just not happy that none of his friends think he’s real. And it’s not like he has to prove himself, or his relationship to anyone. Plus, it’s not like he’d be dragging Jordan to high school parties or double dates to the dinner or anything. It’s more so when they go bowling as a group, or they all head to the movies. He’s with his friends yeah, but he still feels something missing. 

But really, he’s fine. He’s standing in the middle of a police station, wrapped up in his boyfriend's arms, inhaling pine and the laundry detergent they buy together and Saturday’s and it’s okay. It’s okay because they’re going to dinner with one of Jordan’s gym pals and his wife, Jen, who is hilarious and Stiles and her always trade recipes and make fun of their men. It’s fine, because Stiles may be in highschool, but he has this whole entire life outside of it and if he has to spend six hours a day being underappreciated and made fun then he will, if only so that he can fall asleep next to Jordan. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was not what i sat down to write. at all. whoops
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
